El plan
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Porque los años han pasado y Voldemort reina el mundo mágico, mientras que Harry Potter ha desaparecido ¿O no? Draco Malfoy debe realizar el plan a la perfección para poder conseguir lo que desea... (Este fic participa en el reto "Una cita fallida" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash).


**Titulo: ****"El plan"**

**Género: **Tragedy/Drama

**Pareja:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Advertencias:** Leve Slash y m-preg.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

**Nota de autora:**

-Relación entre dos hombres ¡Si no te gusta, por favor no insultes!.

_-Este fic participa en el _**_reto "Una cita fallida"_**_del foro _**_Del Yaoi & el Slash_**_._

_-_Palabras en _cursiva_ corresponden al pasado.

* * *

**El plan**

Se sentía tan bien, tan cálido e inigualable. Deseaba tanto permanecer ahí, pero la alarma sonaba y sonaba emitiendo un chirrido horrible. Con un manoteo fuerte apago ese aparato tan desagradable. Sin muchas ganas se quito las mantas de su preciada y abrigada cama. Sus pies se arrastraron hacia el baño y antes de meterse a la ducha, se aplico una cremosa pasta en el pecho y luego deslizo un objeto para rasurase el vello que poseía. Luego de eso se ducho por varios minutos y se vistió normalmente, usaría unos jeans grises con un sweater rojo algo que se acomodaba al clima que estaba en aquel mes de noviembre.

Tomó todo lo que necesitaría para esa mañana y bajo por el por ascensor escribiendo un pequeño mensaje de texto y lo envió. Casi a los segundos se encontraba en el subterráneo, quito la alarma de su Ferrari último modelo y se subió. Manejo al menos unos veinte minutos antes de llegar al lugar.

-.-.-.-.-

_Las varitas fueron levantadas casi al mismo tiempo._

_Tanto Lord Voldemort como Harry Potter pronunciaron un hechizo y el golpe de magia hizo que se produjera un impacto mutuo. Era tanto el poder utilizado que los presentes se fueron alejando poco a poco._

_Nadie previó lo que pasaría e incluso nadie hubiese podido detenerlo._

_La explosión mágica hizo que tanto Lord Voldemort como Harry Potter murieran al instante._

-.-.-.-.-

Se había concretado y solo pudo mirar con una sonrisa a la persona que tenía al frente. No deseaba planear nada de nada, quería que todo fluyera por sí solo, natural, ¡Merlín! Era una cita que hacía meses deseaba concretar y no quería para nada arruinarla con tanta planificación.

– ¿A qué hora? –pregunto ella evidentemente emocionada.

–Pronto, a la hora del almuerzo.

La chica sintió un calorcillo extraño ante el pronto evento. La esperanza se instalo en su pecho.

–Es perfecto –sonrió cálidamente la mujer–. Creo que llamare a Theo y Blaise.

Él asintió –También a Ron y asegúrate de que nadie más sepa esto.

Ella asintió antes de ponerse a hablar por teléfono.

Cerró sus ojos escuchando a la mujer que planeaba y planeaba cada cosa que se le ocurría. Finalmente los cito a todos una hora más tarde.

El chico se pregunto ¿Cómo la soportaba si era tan… tan sabelotodo? Bueno la verdad es que solo era mero trabajo con un fin común-compartido.

Luego desvió la mirada y se concentro en el "exterior": un día cálido, con demasiadas personas paseando por ahí con sus hijos o parejas. ¡Qué buen hechizo de recreación tenia Hermione! Su cabeza se movió imperceptiblemente en un tono de negación. Pronto, pronto todo acabaría y casi sintió el típico nerviosismo, pero se negaba a sentir algo así. Joder… era experto en citas nada podía salir mal, nada.

La mujer colgó el teléfono.

– ¿Te irás a tu casa o te prepararas aquí?

Draco la miro y era obvia la respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-

_Cielo o infierno._

_Bando de la luz o bando del mal._

_Dos lugares. Dos opciones._

_Creer que Harry moriría allí… fue algo estúpido e incontrolable._

_Dos semanas después de que la guerra "acabara" el ministerio callo a manos de mortifagos. El señor oscuro estaba vivo, pero débil._

_Muy pocos magos pudieron escapar al mundo muggle, muchos otros se unieron a su nuevo señor y la gran mayoría murió._

_Draco Malfoy, huyo. Sin sus padres o cercanos ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, es mas desde hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba en salir de ese lugar, pero solo por su madre se mantenía en las filas de los mortifagos._

_Como era de esperarse, en el camino, se encontró con diversos "compañeros" y amigos. Juntos decidieron idear un plan para hacerle frente a Voldemort. Querían recuperar su mundo… claro que les faltaba la pieza fundamental._

-.-.-.-.-

Después de casi tres horas charlando con los demás. Draco se excuso y se retiro hacia una de las habitaciones que poseía el lugar.

Se ducho sin prisas pasando una mano por su pecho recién depilado, preguntándose si aquello sería buena idea y considerándolo pensó que no tenía otra opción. Si quería recuperar a la que fue su pareja debía hacerlo y hacer oídos sordos a lo que escucharía más adelante.

Después de media hora arreglándose alguien golpeo la puerta.

– ¿Listo? –pregunto el moreno.

–Siempre –le dijo arrogante.

Blaise le entrego un pequeño estuche.

–Hermione dijo que sabrías que hacer con esto –le dijo arqueado una de sus cejas.

–Solo espero que esto funcione –le susurro elevando el estuche.

–Ya verás que sí. Apúrate que ya debes irte –Blaise miro su reloj y con eso se fue de la habitación.

Draco se miro al espejo y luego al estuche. Se desabotono la blusa y luego se dispuso a utilizar el invento de Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-

_Las primeras semanas fueron irremediables. Llenas de peleas, gritos e incluso alguna que otra maldición. Draco no podía controlarse ante la incredulidad o incluso idiotez de Weasley._

_Con los años, tres para ser más precisos, las rencillas fueron disminuyendo. Fortaleciendo las diversas relaciones de amistad que se fueron formando._

_Llego un día en el que una nota del exterior, se encontraban escondidos en un viejo subterráneo, les cambio la vida. Harry estaba vivo… pero no recordaba nada._

_Nunca supieron quien les había mandado esa nota._

_El plan para recuperarlo comenzó en ese instante._

_Draco tuvo que reprimir el miedo o cualquier sensación cuando les confesó a todos, bueno a Theo, Blaise, Hermione y Ron, que había mantenido una clandestina, pero intensa relación con Harry. Obviamente las reacciones fueron horribles de parte de todos y más cuando les confeso otra cosa, pero el rubio dejo lo suficientemente claro que no le importaba sus opiniones y que cualquier encuentro que acordaran… iría él y no otro._

-.-.-.-.-

–_Podría jurar que Hermione ya no siente nada por mí –dijo Ron._

_Alguien bufo _–_Por supuesto que sí, Weasley, esta prendada por ti._

–_Theo tiene razón comadreja. Estoy seguro de que si le pidieras matrimonio, cosa que ya deberías haber hecho, ella aceptaría._

–_Es un buen punto Blaise._

–_Ya ves. Hazlo, Weasley._

– _¿Ustedes creen?_

–Cállense –susurro Draco–, ¡Merlín! Ya por favor.

–_Lo siento –susurraron los tres al mismo tiempo._

–Definitivamente Hermione se equivoco al hacer esto.

– _¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Blaise como si nada._

El rubio suspiro mirando alrededor, nadie le miraba –Es terrible tenerlos aquí en la oreja, escuchando las estupideces que dicen. Deberían estar vigilando el maldito lugar.

–_Es lo que hacemos –refuto Ron_–_ por mí pantalla solo veo gente y más gente a nadie más._

–_Lo mismo digo –defendió Theo._

–Bien, entonces cállense y cuando vean lo realmente importante hablen –les dijo harto ya de escucharlos.

Draco se llevo el vaso de agua a los labios. Mirando a todos lados agradecía… corrección se alegraba de que Hermione pudiera cumplir su petición de mantener un poco público en aquel restaurant elegido.

Miro la hora. Tan solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que la hora de su cita se concretara.

A los minutos alguien se sentó frente a él. Alto, pelo castaño, ojos color miel… ese sería un buen glamour, piensa el rubio. Aunque no lo era, la apariencia del era así.

–Lo siento –dice el hombre que tiene al frente–. Me he perdido.

Sus ojos no transmiten ninguna emoción. Su cara es un rictus de seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a Draco.

–No pasa nada –murmura restándole importancia manteniendo a raya sus nervios–. ¿Comemos?

Los ojos color miel se entrecierran –Claro, porque no –le dice sonriéndole.

Draco pide su orden al mesero, exclusivamente contratado por ellos, de unos platillos abundantes para comer y una botella de vino.

El silencio es incomodo y muy difícil de romper ¿Cómo hablar con una persona que no recuerda nada? O al menos eso parece…

Después de cinco minutos el camarero llega con el pedido y les sirve el vino.

–La comida italiana es una de mis favoritas –dice el castaño mirándolo y Draco lo sabe a la perfección–. Tienes algo en el cabello –susurra estirando su mano hacia el cabello de Draco sacando una pelusilla visible.

–Gracias –logra articular ¡Dios! Era increíble que su libido estuviera están descontrolado ante un pequeño roce y… y bueno era obvia la razón.

–De nada –le dice sonriéndole ampliamente.

–Brindemos –dice Draco queriendo pasar del momento. Tomó su copa y el chico frente a él lo imita.

–Huele exquisito –le dice sumido en sus pensamientos– ¿Por qué brindamos?

–Por esta cita –le dice simplemente. Sus copas castañean ante el contacto, pero Draco no toma nada del vino. No puede.

–Esto sería tan fácil si preguntaras o tan solo no supusieras –susurra el chico mirando el fondo de la copa y luego a él. Verde, no miel.

Draco observa que él ha dejado la copa a un lado y que no ha tomado nada. ¡Mierda! ¡Mier…! Todo se ha ido precisamente hacia ese lugar. La cita… la oportunidad… el plan… la…

Entonces un chillido se escucha en su oreja y apenas es consciente del hechizo que le roza el pelo. Se tira al suelo tratando de esquivar los que le siguen y logra ponerse tras una mesa volcada por el estruendo.

El restaurant ha estallado en gritos y llanto.

–_Draco ¿Estás bien?_

–_Malfoy… no le veo… ¿Dónde está Harry?_

El rubio levanta la mirada con cuidado desde donde está. Mortifagos.

Rodolphus Lestrange camina imponente ante todos, seguido, por supuesto, de su esposa Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery y Antonin Dolohov.

Draco solo puede tensionarse al ver a sus tíos.

–Llamen a los demás –susurra antes de desconectar el equipo y sacárselo.

Los pasos danzantes y lentos de la mujer hacen que cada persona que está en el lugar se estremezca de miedo. La desequilibrada sonrisa, solo les confirma lo sádica que puede llegar a ser.

–Avery, Dolohov ¡Búsquenlo! –ordena paseándose mirando a los asquerosos muggles.

Los dos hombres sin decir nada se esfuman. Rodolphus no se ha movido de su sitio, pero su mirada se mueve críticamente por el lugar. Buscando, sintiendo.

– ¡¿Dónde estás sobrinito?! –exclama la loca de Bellatrix.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Draco al escucharla, jamás pensó volver a verla… luego de… de… que ella matara a Narcisa. Un imperceptible movimiento a su izquierda le hace desviar la mirada. Harry… está escondido y, al parecer, no se ha dado cuenta de que están casi a cinco metros de distancia.

–No le hemos encontrado –dice Avery llegando solo–, los baños estaban limpios.

El chillido histérico de Bellatrix hace estremecer a los presentes que se han mantenido callados y en un rincón.

– ¡Son unos inútiles! –desfunda su varita apuntándole al mago que tiembla de miedo.

–_Cariño _–Rodolphus habla por primera vez–, calma –su voz es susurrante, pero a la vez logra que la mujer relaje un poco su ataque–. Ellos aun están aquí.

Sus pasos resuenan en el piso. Draco de reojo observa cómo se dirige al lugar donde esta Potter y este, a su vez, por fin le ha mirado transmitiéndole todo lo que piensa. Gris, no verde.

La impulsividad es estúpida y de Gryffindors.

Los ataques se planifican y son de Slytherin.

–Tío –dice levantándose.

El hombre se ha detenido y sonríe para sus adentros quedando frente a su sobrino, la deshonra de la familia.

–Draco… Draco… Draco… –murmura complacido.

Nuevos pasos se escuchan, lentos y precisos, dejando a Draco sin respiración cuando las uñas de su tía le acarician el rostro – ¡Estas con ellos! –exclama colérica y le apunta con la varita–. ¿Dónde está Potter?

Draco no se inmuta. Los ataques se planifican y son de Slytherin, piensa. Lástima que él no ha planeado nada.

–Muerto –dice simplemente, la máscara que jamás creyó utilizar se apodera de su rostro– muerto y enterrado.

La presión en su cuello hace que le cueste un poco respirar, pero les mantiene la mirada.

–Tus padres estarían tan desilusionados de la vida que has tomado Draco –dice Rodolphus presionando su agarre, luego mira a su esposa–. Mata a los muggles para que sepan que esto es apenas el comienzo y que nuestro señor se recupera a pasos agigantados.

Ella le devuelve una extensa y enloquecida sonrisa, es lo que ha deseado hacer desde hace minutos. Deshacerse de todos esos muggles y torturarlos.

Los rayos verdes no se hacen esperar e incluso Avery y Dolohov se le unen.

– ¿Dónde está Potter, Draco? Dime y dejare a todas estas personas viviendo –sabe que diciéndole o no donde esta él de igual manera los matara a todos.

–Muerto y enterrado –responde una voz tras Rodolphus presionando su varita en la nunca del mago.

Draco no sabe como Harry ha conseguido una multijugos… su cabello sí que sabe como lo consiguió, pero la duda que le asalta es ¿Si el recuerda o no? ¿Por qué le ha mentido en las cartas?

–No muevas un músculo Rodolphus. Deberías saber que yo… jamás nunca te llamaría _tío_ –le escupe el verdadero Draco.

Entonces tres pares de varitas le apuntan también. Todo le parece tan surrealista, como esas películas muggles de acción o suspenso.

Bellatrix, Avery y Dolohov le apuntan a Draco, este a su vez a Rodolphus y él a Harry –siendo Draco.

–Valla… valla –dice la mujer–. No tengo que preguntar quién es el verdadero Draco.

Rodolphus se tensa al comprender que al frente del está, al parecer, Harry Potter – ¿Potter? –pregunto en un susurro.

Los ojos grises brillaron y Lestrange tembló un poco al no equivocarse. La magia era tangible en aquel instante, algunos objetos comenzaron a levitar.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido para percibirlo. La amplia puerta de vidrio se abrió en un estallido y dos rayos verdes dieron a sus objetivos. Dos personas huyeron y otros dos fueron atrapados.

Un sollozo enmudeció por completo el lugar. Una mujer callo al lado del cuerpo inerte de su amigo y compañero.

– ¡Oh Dios! –dijo con voz ronca. Luego miro a los tres hombres, que permanecían alejados. Incapaces de creer lo que veían.

El lugar de inmediato fue invadido por muchos miembros del extinto ministerio y aurores, que estaban reconstruyéndose en el mundo muggle.

Avery y Dolohov fueron atrapados.

– ¡Oh Merlín! –exclama Blaise dando pasos vacilantes hacia donde esta Hermione. Queda de rodillas a un lado de su amigo, los ojos grises están apagados y mirando fijamente hacia un lugar indeterminado– ¿Dónde está Potter? –logra articular.

_Muerto y enterrado. Verde, no miel. Gris, no verde. __Los ataques se planifican y son de Slytherin._

Draco Malfoy y Roldolphus Lestrange han muerto.

Nadie sabe que responder ante la pregunta del moreno, pero lo cierto es que Harry no está y Bellatrix tampoco.

– ¿Por qué Potter, no se ha defendido? –pregunta Theo a los demás, conociendo el gran poder del mago.

-.-.-.-.-

El pasillo es largo…

Las paredes blancas le turban, en vez de relajarle.

Sus pasos son silenciosos en la alfombra.

Se detiene frente a la entrada de la habitación, la única de color anaranjada. Forcejea un poco con el pomo de la puerta hasta que finalmente la abre.

Ahora sus pasos resuenan en la antigua madera.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado observando a la personita que dormita en la cama.

De su chaqueta saca el celular que le ha robado a la persona encargada del lugar.

_Tomó todo lo que necesitaría para esa mañana y bajo por el por ascensor escribiendo un pequeño mensaje de texto y lo envió: "Vendré a buscarle después de tres de la tarde. Deja el traslador en la mesa. D.M"_

El ruido seco que hace al sentarse es lo único que se oye al igual que una respiración acompasada.

No lo sabía, nunca hubiese creído que algo así era posible. Pero ahí tiene la mayor prueba de que tiene un hijo junto a Draco.

Su mirada verde se desvía hacia la mesa. Una estatuilla y un libro, sobre este sobresale un papel doblado.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando lo despliega.

.

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque yo he muerto y no he sido capaz de trasladar a mi hijo y a Harry a la central._

_Se llama Orión… y tiene casi tres años._

_No sé porque tengo el presentimiento dé que tú estás leyendo esto, Harry. Aun no logro comprender muchas cosas de las que han pasado… creo que nunca obtendré una respuesta exacta. Así que te pido, toma el traslador y protege a nuestro hijo venciendo a Voldemort._

_._

Y la carta terminaba allí.

Sus manos arrugan la nota y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. El dolor de la pérdida del ser amado es tan grande que sus ojos, ahora verdes fuera de glamour, irradian venganza.

Por otro lado sabe que debe luchar mucho para vencer a Voldemort, porque apenas y recuerda alguna que otra cosa sobre la magia. Le ha costado tanto… salir adelante y averiguar dónde estaban los refugiados.

Cuando a enviado la primera nota hace unos meses pensó que se había equivocado, pero no. La afirmación había llegado casi a los minutos y todo había comenzado allí.

–Papi… –una voz infantil le saca de su ensoñación. Verde con verde– ¿Quién edes tú?

En ese instante Harry tomó una decisión.

Si bien la cita con Draco había salido mal, muy mal. Tenía un motivo para luchar y seguir recuperando la memoria. Su hijo… por él… y en memoria de Draco vencería a Voldemort.


End file.
